


Till the End of the Line

by Digitalwave



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Bucky Angst, Digital Art, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitalwave/pseuds/Digitalwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd both been through Hell and had, somehow, made it out the other side. Steve didn't care who Bucky had been forced to become. Hell, most days he didn't recognize his own face when he saw it staring back at him in the mirror. Finding each other again, having the chance to get it right this time? That was their miracle and he'd make damned sure he'd protect it, even with his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till the End of the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters in this artwork remains the property of themselves and their related production companies. None of the pretties belong to me, I'm only borrowing them.
> 
> If you'd like to play around with any of my images, whether as icons, wallpapers or whatever, just ask. Credit would be nice.
> 
> This piece is loosely based on my earlier fic by the same name. I uploaded a version of this a couple of days ago and realized I'd accidentally put up the unfinished piece. Here's the final artwork in all its glory, I hope you like how it turned out. :)


End file.
